Debate
by Annabeth Lightwood
Summary: ( ONE-SHOT ) Camp half blood is having their first debate, staring Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The theme of the debate is: Which is better- Guys or Girls? Simple. But in Camp half blood, nothing is simple. A harmless debate, can turn into a fight involving the GUYS VS GIRLS! Who will win?


**First PJO one- shot. Please R&R! **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Welcome one, welcome all to the first debate in camp half blood. From the Athena cabin, we have- Annabeth Chase, and from the Poseidon cabin, we have- Percy Jackson. The theme of the debated is 'Which is better-boys or girls

Annabeth scoffed, of course girls were better, there was no doubt about it. "Girls. Duh!" All the girls cheered, putting a smirk on Annabeth's face.

Percy tsked, waving a finger in the air. "Boys are better. Am I right guys?" He turned towards the crowds and asked. The boys cheered and pumped their first in the air. Percy turned back to face Annabeth with a smug smile."

"No, girls are better, we can do anything that you can. And look hot while doing it better." Annabeth said, placing a hand on her hip and flipping her hair. The word "Burn..." rang through the big house."Percy visibly swallowed but came back strong. "Really? Let's see if you're right or just full of hot air. I challenge the girls to a game of capture the flag against the boys."

Annabeth looked around the room, the boys were chanting "Do it! Do it! Do it!" and the girls were all looking smug, they knew they would win."You have a big mouth don't you, Seaweed brain? All the kelp in your head must be blowing your head up, you won one game, I won hundreds, you sure you want to do this?" Annabeth asked with mock concern on her face. Percy couldn't back down though, he might be wrong but he refused to. The boys were strong enough to defeat the girls, he was 60% sure of it. "Of course I'm sure, the guys will win for sure!"

"All right then, everyone be at the battle field in an hour. Girls, let's go! " Annabeth led the hill to her cabin to strategies while Percy led the boys to his to sharpen their weapons.

* * *

Annabeth gathered all of the girls in a circle and split them in to their cabins." OK, if we want to win the boys we need to strategies, they have bronze but we have brains. So, Athena and Ares cabin will be in charge of the battle plan, Hephaestus cabin will get our weapons ready, the Aphrodite cabin is in charge of armor, Apollo cabin will train the other cabins to fight and get them ready, also to select some healers to standby if anyone gets hurt during battle. Everybody clear?" "Yes" and "Okay" were heard in the crowd. "Okay, everyone, fall out!"

Everybody went to their respective cabins, in an hour, everybody was ready and knew the plan. They were going to win this. The plan had three simple steps- FCW -Firt, Conquer and Win! Annabeth wouldn't flirt though, unless it was Percy.

* * *

Meanwhile at Poseidon's cabin, the boys were pre- celebrating, they were so sure they would win that they celebrated early. The guys plan was simple- Attack! The Hephaestus cabin were sharpening their weapons, Apollo cabin were preparing amo, Aphrodite cabin were polishing everything they could find and the rest were having fun, including Percy.

Athena's was a little tipsy because Connor and Travis snuck some beer into their drinks, that was why they were passed out cold because they hardly take alcohol and couldn't strategies.

* * *

Annabeth normally protected the flag, but this time she wanted to face the battle head on. Tying her blond hair up into a ponytail, she gave herself a once over and led the girls to the field. She couldn't see Percy and figured he was protecting his flag, a pang of disappointment ran through her but she shook it off.

The boys stood on the left and girls on the right, both facing each other. Blue for the boys and Red for the girls, everybody had their hands close to their weapons and when the whistle blew, everything was in slow motion because of the adrenalin pumping through Annabeth's veins. She saw Connor running towards her, sword raised and she slashed, leaving him with a gash on his leg, incapable to walk. She ran and ran, boys coming frequently and one got her forearm but she kept fighting, the sounds of metal against metal, shouts, cries of pain and the sight of slashing words, arrows flying through the field and shields being raised filled the battlefield.

Soon, Annabeth found herself at a clearing, she could hear a waterfall nearby and she thought of Percy. He must be there because it was close to water, she dashed there but was cut short by Will Solace blocking her way. He was smirking while shaking his head and said "Not so fast wise girl, don't want to win now do we?"

"Actually, I do!" Annabeth brought her sword down but Will blocked it, the force of the sword did send him staggering backwards though and Annabeth used that moment to slash at his side. Will clutched his side, wincing, he sliced Annabeth's face and a trickle of blood ran down her cheek. You see, you never do anything, and I mean anything to a girls face, Will, seeing the look of pure rage and annoyance on Annabeth's face must have just realized what he done and a look of shock passed through his features. Annabeth sliced and slashed while Will blocked and parried, but in the end, Annabeth had the advantage of anger and she made a cut on Will's leg. Will fell down rather ungracefully and brought his sword up in a weak attempt to block what was about to come, but Annabeth did something different, she made a shallow gash on her leg and took a dagger from Will, he looked at her curiously yet wearily but made no movement. Annabeth stuffed the dagger where no one could see it and pretended to limp to where Percy was going to be.

Next to the waterfall, was the blue flag and Percy was standing next to it. "Percy! Help! It hurts so much!" Annabeth cried. Percy whipped around to find her weaponless and hurt, he rushed to her and Annabeth collapsed in Percy's arms. He slowly lowered her down "Annabeth! What happened?!"

"Got hurt...Really painful..." She croaked out. Percy led her to the waterfall, not caring that she was near the flag because she was hurt, she couldn't do anything, right? He closed his eyes and used the water to heal her, but before he could, Annabeth used this moment when his yes were closed to take out her dagger and lightly press it to his throat. Percy's eyes flew open, filled with shock. Annabeth's face was smug as she slowly stood up with her blade still pressed against him until they both stood up. Percy was speechless and tense all over, Annabeth led them to the flag and with her free hand, she took it.

"You just got played seaweed brain. But thank you for caring." Annabeth reached up and pulled Percy's head down to meet his lips with her own. When they pulled back, they were both grinning.

"I can't believe you just did that. So cool! I love you." Percy said, kissing her again.

"Love you too." Then she added smirking "Guess girls _are_ better than guys."

Percy groaned but didn't dare object, who knows what else Annabeth could pull. A few seconds later, some girls were running to the waterfall but when they saw Annabeth with the flag, they cheered and dropped their weapons. The battle was won!

When the boys noticed that they lost, they all groaned and threw their weapons on the floor while the girls grabbed a guy and gave them a peck on the lips as a constellation. The guys didn't seem to mind that though.

* * *

**Done! This took me longer than expected. Now this is just a story, I'm not saying that girls ARE better than boys, I think their both JUST AS GOOD!**

**But let me know, WHICH IS BETTER- GUYS OR GIRLS?  
**

**Till next time, bieeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
